Sneeps Heiligdom
by Avana65
Summary: Er is hem ook geen rust gegund' Sneep overweegt zijn opties. Humor xD


**Titel:** Sneeps Heiligdom**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Personages:** Severus Sneep**,** Loena Leeflang, Hermelien Griffel, Knijster**,** Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Draco Malfidus, Albus Perkamentus, Minerva Anderling**  
Spoilers**: t/m DH**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** _Er is hem ook geen rust gegund!_ Sneep overweegt zijn opties. Humor xD  
****

Sneeps Heiligdom

De deur van het klaslokaal zwaait met een piepend geluid open. Severus Sneep kijkt op van zijn boek en uit een hartgrondige verwensing als hij ziet wie hem hier durft te storen.  
Hij betreurt opnieuw de snelheid waarmee de afgelopen maanden voorbij zijn gevlogen. Niets anders dan rust en stilte in de afzondering van zijn kamer met alleen het gezelschap van tientallen boeken.__

Met een tevreden gezicht sloot Severus 'Duistere Magiërs door de Eeuwen Heen'_. Hij legde het dikke boek op het tafeltje naast zijn fauteuil en liet zijn ogen door de inmiddels vertrouwde ruimte dwalen.  
Hoewel Minerva hem vorige week verzekerd had dat hij van harte welkom was om zich bij zijn collega's te voegen, had hij uiterst beleefd voor de eer bedankt.  
Hij genoot van de rust in dit ongebruikte lokaal in één van de afgelegen gangen van het kasteel. Hij huiverde bij de gedachte om dagelijks het gebazel van zijn collega's aan te moeten horen en de wantrouwende of nieuwsgierige blikken te moeten zien.  
Of de twinkelende ogen van Albus die door elk Occlumentieschild heen leken te boren. Hij huiverde opnieuw._

Minerva's argumenten over de omgeving en zijn gebrek aan sociale contacten waren makkelijk ontzenuwd; het stof op de tafels en banken stoorde hem niet en de wandlange boekenkast achter hem was rijkelijk gevuld met oude en nieuwe vrienden.  
Nooit gelezen boeken die al zolang tevergeefs naar hem gelonkt hadden en boeken die hij al decennia koesterde en keer op keer met behoedzaamheid van de houten planken pakte.  
De kandelaars aan de muren gaven precies voldoende licht om bij te kunnen lezen terwijl ze de rest van het lokaal in de donkere schaduwen hulden die hij prefereerde.  
Zijn hand gleed over de armleuning van de fauteuil die ooit een prominente plaats in Weverseind had gehad. De stof was inmiddels glad geworden en een tint lichter dan het materiaal aan de achterzijde.  
De aanwezigheid van zijn vertrouwde meubels – de fauteuil, de boekenkast, het tafeltje en het oude bureau links tegen de muur dat ooit van zijn moeder was geweest – vervulde hem met tevredenheid. De rest van het vertrek interesseerde hem weinig. Het was tenslotte niet zo dat hij wel eens bezoek ontving.  
Minerva had hem verzekerd dat alleen de staf wist waar hij uithing en de meesten van hen respecteerden zijn wens of vreesden zijn snijdende tong en lieten hem met rust.  
Nee, Severus genoot van de eenzaamheid en dankte Salazar dagelijks dat hij niet in dezelfde ruimte vertoefde als _Everhard, Dina Deuvekater, Firminus __Zwarts__ en __Armando Wafelaar__. _G_een gestaar van leerlingen die bij het schoolhoofd op het matje moesten komen en vooral GEEN getwinkel van Albus.  
Hij leunde naar achteren en sloot zijn ogen. Het leven was nog niet zo slecht als portret._

Severus betreurt zijn uitroep onmiddellijk als zijn ongenode gast het hoofd heft en een paar grote blauwe ogen hem verbaasd aankijken. De enigszins uitpuilende ogen doen hem aan een zekere huiself denken en hij rilt even bij de gedachte aan huiselven in zijn heiligdom.  
"Goedemiddag, professor," klinkt het dromerig vanuit de deuropening. Voor hij kan reageren dat het een veel betere middag zou zijn als ze zou vertrekken, stapt Loena Leeflang het lokaal binnen.  
"Juffrouw Leeflang," knikt hij daarom berustend. Hij hoopt dat ze gelijk weer zal vertrekken maar helaas begint ze opgewekt door het lege lokaal te lopen. Ze kijkt om zich heen alsof ze iets zoekt en mompelt onduidelijk voor zich uit.  
Hij besluit net om haar te negeren en verder te lezen als ze zich naar hem omdraait.  
"Heeft u misschien een Snuffelstoffer gezien, professor?"  
"Een Snuffel – ?" herhaalt Severus verbouwereerd.  
"Ja, ze houden het meest van donkere stoffige plaatsen zoals deze," reageert ze opgewekt. "De huiselven doen natuurlijk hun best maar een Snuffelstoffer zou nog veel sneller kunnen helpen met het stofvrij maken van het kasteel," legt ze uit.  
Ze kijkt hem verwachtingsvol aan, haar ogen wagenwijd open.  
"Nee, juffrouw Leeflang. Je bent de eerste persoon die ik in dit lokaal heb gezien," antwoordt Severus neutraal. "Of fabeldier," voegt hij er mompelend aan toe en hij kan zich er met moeite van weerhouden om met zijn ogen te rollen.  
Even lijkt ze teleurgesteld, dan kijkt ze hem vol begrip aan.  
"Wat jammer! Daarom ziet het er hier natuurlijk zo somber uit."  
Tot zijn verbijstering loopt ze op zijn schilderij af en plukt iets viezigs uit haar vaalblonde haar dat ze aan de bovenhoek van zijn lijst hangt.  
"'Bloemen maken een thuis' zei mijn moeder altijd."  
Nu pas herkent hij de enigszins gekneusde witte blaadjes en lila hartjes van de bloemen die in groten getale rond het meer groeien maar nu als een verdraaide guirlande zijn uitzicht ontsieren.  
"De volgende keer zal ik er meer meenemen," verzekert ze een sprakeloze Severus.  
Voor hij zijn stem terug gevonden heeft, is ze het lokaal uitgehuppeld.  
"Oh Mordred en Morgana, alsjeblieft niet," kreunt Severus._  
Zelfs huiselven zijn beter te verteren dan dit opgewekte kind._

Die gedachte moet hij de volgende dag echter herzien als een luide 'plop' hem op doet schrikken.  
"O meneer, daar bent u!" roept een oude huiself met een schorre krakende stem enthousiast. Het enige haar dat hij nog bezit, groeit in grote witte plukken uit zijn grote vleermuisachtige oren. Hij maakt een diepe buiging, kijkt om zich heen en uit dan een ontstelde kreet.  
"Dit is verschrikkelijk. Dit is geen geschikte plaats voor iemand die Meester hielp de Heer van het Duister te verslaan!" Hij knikt zo heftig dat zijn oren bijna tegen zijn neus aan flapperen en begint heftig met zijn dunne armen te gebaren. "Knijster zal er onmiddellijk voor zorgen, meneer!"  
Voor Severus er een woord tussen kan krijgen, verdwijnt de elf weer met een luide 'plop' om binnen de tijd van een langgerekte, hartgrondige zucht terug te keren met een half dozijn huiselven in zijn kielzog.  
Hoewel Severus hen tracht te verzekeren dat hij zeer tevreden is over de huidige accommodatie, is er niemand die hem verstaat over de luidruchtige manier waarop Knijster de anderen instructies geeft.  
In mum van tijd is de hele omgeving stofvrij; de vloer glimt en de tafels glanzen in het zachte licht van de vele kaarsen die aangestoken zijn en alle huiselven op Knijster na zijn verdwenen.  
"Knijster komt terug als het hier weer stoffig wordt, meneer!" verzekert de elf hem tot zijn grote schrik. "Nee, nee," gaat hij verder als hij ziet dat Severus hem wil onderbreken, "meneer hoeft niet bescheiden te zijn. U bent een held en een held verdient het beste!"  
Zijn oren flappen weer bijna tegen zijn neus als hij nadrukkelijk knikt. Hij boogt opnieuw en verdwijnt dan met een 'plop'.  
Zodra hij eindelijk weer alleen is, staat Severus op en begint gefrustreerd tussen zijn lijst heen en weer te lopen.  
"Merlijn! Wat moet ik doen om met rust gelaten te worden? Is dit mijn straf voor al die jaren dat ik in opdracht van Albus voor de Heer van het Duister in het stof moest kruipen? Of mijn beloning?" voegt hij er sarcastisch aan toe als hij aan de woorden van de huiself denkt.  
"Het enige dat ik wil, is rust en stilte! Is dat teveel gevraagd? Geen huiselven! Geen leerlingen!"  
Geagiteerd haalt hij een hand door zijn haar. "En als er dan toch iemand naar binnen moet stappen, laat het dan in Salazars naam een Zwadderaar zijn!"

Helaas is het geen Zwadderaar die hem de volgende avond uit _'De 100 Zeldzaamste Toverdrankingrediënten'_ haalt. Tandenknarsend moet hij toe zien hoe Hermelien Griffel behoedzaam de deur opent. Haar gezicht klaart op als ze het schone, lege lokaal in zich opneemt en ze sluit de deur voordat ze naar een tafel in het midden van het lokaal loopt waar ze haar tas begint uit te pakken.  
"Juffrouw Griffel, kun je mij uitleggen wat de bedoeling is van dit onaangekondigde bezoek," vraagt hij op kille toon.  
Een stapel boeken valt met een klap op tafel als Griffel geschrokken opkijkt.  
"P - professor Sneep."  
"Heel goed, juffrouw Griffel. Jammer genoeg kan ik je geen punten toekennen voor deze juiste conclusie."  
Zwijgend staart ze hem aan.  
"Mag ik je verzoeken een ander lokaal te zoeken voor wat het ook is dat je hier komt doen?" Hij maakt een wuivend gebaar naar de deur dat Griffel negeert. Na een korte stilte antwoordt ze echter op die irritante betweterige toon die hij nooit meer had willen horen: "Sorry professor, maar dit is de eerste plek die niet alleen afgezonderd is maar ook schoon. Het is bijna onmogelijk om dit jaar nog ergens rustig te studeren."  
Kalm gaat ze zitten en zoekt tussen haar spullen naar haar veer en inkt.  
"Je kunt hier onmogelijk gaan studeren," roept Severus geërgerd als Griffel haar boek openslaat en een stuk perkament uitrolt.  
"Wat wilt u er aan doen, professor?" vraagt ze op beleefde toon. "Me vervloeken met de Cruciatusspreuk? Strafwerk geven? Punten van Griffoendor aftrekken?" Haar donkere ogen glinsteren als ze vervolgt: "O nee, dat kunt u niet meer hé?"  
Verontwaardigd opent Severus zijn mond op zoek naar een afdoend dreigement.  
"Ik … ik … uh, ik kan het schoollied zingen tot je hier vertrekt," flapt hij er tot zijn ontzetting uit.  
"Al zong u iets van Celine Malvaria, ik blijf!" zegt Griffel tergend en hem negerend buigt ze zich over haar perkament.  
Dat is de druppel die Severus´ ketel doet overstromen. Hij moet zorgen dat ze verdwijnt, moet haar concentratie verstoren. Hij graaft in zijn geheugen en herinnert zich een lied dat Molly Wemel tijdenlang kweelde.  
Hij schraapt zijn keel.  
"_O, roer eens in mijn ketel …"_  
Hij kijkt nijdig naar Griffel die zachtjes giechelt. Oké, zijn stem is een beetje roestig, maar des te eerder heeft ze er genoeg van!  
"_Want roer je naar mijn zin,  
Dan heb je 't deze nacht niet kou-oud."_  
Als zijn stem overslaat, bijt Griffel hard op haar lip en haar schouders schokken. Voor hij verder kan gaan, begint ze warempel te applaudisseren.  
"Erg amusant, professor. Als ik niet moest studeren voor mijn P.U.I.S. zou ik _Bis, Bis_ roepen. Maar helaas, een andere keer misschien."  
Ze pakt haar toverstok en wijst naar zijn schilderij. "Silencio!"  
Sprakeloos, zowel van de spreuk als van haar brutaliteit, staart hij haar aan maar Griffel heeft zich al weer over haar boeken gebogen.  
Severus besluit om niet te rusten voor hij een boek vindt waarin uitgelegd wordt hoe hij vanuit een schilderij vervloekingen kan afvuren. Als hij tenminste ooit aan lezen toekomt met al dat bezoek.

"Wil de juffrouw misschien iets drinken?" krast Knijster twee dagen later tegen Hermelien Griffel.  
"Graag Knijster! Een kopje thee zou lekker zijn," zegt ze op dankbare toon. "Misschien kun je een pot brengen met wat kopjes. Als het goed is, komen Ron en Harry ook zo."  
Terwijl Knijster haar verzekerd dat niets hem teveel is voor Meester en zijn vrienden, zit Severus verstijfd in zijn fauteuil._  
O Merlijn, kan het nog erger worden?_  
Het feit dat hij zijn fauteuil al omgedraaid heeft en niet langer zichtbaar is voor de steeds groter wordende studenteninvasie, is nauwelijks een troost. Als hij zijn toverstok kon gebruiken, zou hij een _Silencio_ afvuren om niet gedwongen naar Griffoendors en Ravenklauwen te moeten luisteren. Om van de huiselven maar niet te spreken. En als hij een Tijdverdrijver in handen kon krijgen, zou hij persoonlijk Draco's toverstok aan de Heer van het Duister overhandigen. Alles beter dan getuigen te zijn van Potters fanclub.  
En het lijkt elke keer erger en erger te worden. Deze zaterdag arriveren niet alleen Potter en Wemel in een luide discussie over Zwerkbal, steekt Griffel een preek af over het belang van P.U.I.S. voor wie een baan gaat zoeken en maakt Knijster met een roze plumeau zijn lijst schoon. Bovendien huppelt Leeflang binnen met haar armen vol onkruid waarmee ze de muren en – _natuurlijk_ – de schilderijen begint te versieren.  
Net als hij denkt dat het niet erger meer kan, zwaait de deur weer open. Severus kijkt in de verzilverde handspiegel die van zijn moeder is geweest en ziet Draco Malfidus naar binnen stappen. Op ieder ander tijdstip een welkome gast maar niet nu zijn komst een oorverdovend geschreeuw veroorzaakt.  
"Wat kom jij hier doen, Malfidus?" roept Wemel terwijl hij overeind springt.  
"Ik geloof niet dat ik verplicht ben dat te vertellen, Wezel," zegt Draco uit de hoogte en hij kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen om zich heen. "Maar mocht mijn volle tas met boeken je minieme hersenen geen idee geven van mijn intentie, dan wil ik wel verduidelijken dat je meestal alleen in het weekend met schoolboeken rondloopt als je een plek zoekt om te studeren."  
Potter grijpt Wemel bij zijn arm en kan zijn rood aangelopen vriend er nog net van weerhouden Severus' favoriete leerling aan te vliegen. Knijster wil voor _"Meester Ron"_ in de bres springen en stormt met de plumeau op Draco af.  
"STOP!" De schrille stem van Griffel is een aanslag op Severus' trommelvliezen maar het resultaat is een gezegende stilte. _Heel kort helaas._  
"Maar Hermelien …," begint Wemel verontwaardigd.  
"Geen gemaar, Ron! Ik heb eindelijk een plaats gevonden om rustig te kunnen studeren en dat laat ik niet verpesten door achtstejaars die zich gedragen alsof ze nog elf zijn." Haar ogen schitteren van ingehouden woede en haar houding doet Severus aan Molly Wemel denken.  
Wemel maakt nog wat sputterende geluiden maar durft blijkbaar niet tegen zijn vriendin in te gaan.  
"Wil je ook een kopje thee, Draco?" klinkt het dromerig. "Er is geen Borselkruidthee vandaag maar dat geeft niet want er zijn geen Zompiezuigers in de buurt."  
Draco staart haar uitdrukkingsloos aan voordat hij zwijgend naar de verste hoek van het lokaal loopt en zijn boekentas op een tafel deponeert.  
Potter kijkt naar Wemel, haalt zijn schouders op en gaat tegenover Griffel zitten. Wemel volgt met duidelijke tegenzin zijn voorbeeld. Leeflang huppelt naar een muur die nog niet versierd is en Knijster loopt weer terug naar Severus' schilderij, zwaaiend met zijn verenbos._  
Genoeg!_  
Severus besluit dat er maar één ding minder erg is dan dit en voor het eerst sinds hij opgehangen is, verlaat hij zijn schilderij.

"Minerva, is het mogelijk om van je aanbod gebruik te maken en de gastvrijheid van je kantoor te accepteren?" vraagt hij als hij eindelijk een lege lijst heeft gevonden in haar cirkelvormige kantoor. Het schoolhoofd kijkt verrast op maar voor ze kan reageren, klinkt er een andere stem verontrustend dicht bij.  
"Ah Severus, mijn jongen, wat een genoegen je eindelijk weer eens te zien."  
Als Severus ontdekt dat niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus zijn lijst binnenloopt en een hand op zijn schouder plaatst, stijgt zijn hartslag nog sneller dan bij een les met Lubbermans.  
"Een zuurtje?" vraagt zijn vroegere mentor met twinkelende ogen._  
Aaaargh!_ Severus sluit zijn ogen een moment in wanhoop terwijl hij overweegt om terug te gaan naar zijn schilderij.  
Dan herinnert hij zich de bloemenkrans, de plumeau, de irritante stem van Griffel en het geruzie van Wemel. Hij draait zich om naar Minerva en zegt, ten einde raad: "Bij Merlijns gestreepte onderbroek, verbrand alsjeblieft mijn schilderij!"


End file.
